rum and coke
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: "This cake is no ordinary cake coz it's drenched in alcohol." Sasuke decided he liked having friends. —SasuSaku.


Written for the first SasuSaku_Month.

**rum and coke**

Sasuke was sprawled on his bed, sporting nothing but a pair of gray skinnies that rode low on his hips and allowed the waistband of his boxers to peek out. His attention was full set on the six week old kitten on his bed; he watched it throw its tiny gray paws in the air and listened to it mewl, so softly.

It was Karin's gift.

He'd woken up that morning and found it curled up on the pillow next to him with a blue ribbon wrapped around its tail, holding a folded post it. Sasuke had stared for a very long time because, goddamnit, he could have _crushed_ it, if he'd rolled over (subconsciously, he'd thanked the fact that he was the clone of his father and, like Fugaku, slept on his stomach, hugging his pillow).

The note had read:

_Dear stupid brother,  
It's your birthday, just in case you went off and be a dick and got drunk without me and you're reading this with a migraine. Or better, still drunk.  
Anyway, it's your birthday and you're finally… Twenty. You're old, but it's okay; I still like you better than 'Tachi.  
Here's this kitty for you to gush over just like you do with your gigantic snake._  
_—__Karin_

Sasuke had stared at the kitten all morning; being quick to take a shower and get dressed just… sit with it.

He named it Maniae.

Just because he was quite positive it was a female.

Sasuke sighed and watched as Maniae rolled over and tried to crawl around the bed. Sasuke grabbed it, at gentle as he could be, and lifted it (her, her, her, it was a her) up to his face. Maniae had greenish-bluish eyes; Sasuke raised a brow. How odd, he mused, tilting his head to the side and rubbing the pad of his thumb, gently, on her fur.

He smirked as it stared at him, mewling that soft little cry.

The door was slammed open then and Sasuke caught himself from jumping in shock. He put Maniae down on his lap and glared as Suigetsu Naruto and Kiba walked in, followed by an _ever_ reluctant Neji. Of course, Sasuke wasn't paying attention to his stupid, idiotic friends. He was staring – and glaring – at the enormous cake that a duo of men Sasuke'd never seen in his life brought into his room. They set it down, right in the center of the room, tipped their hats at Sasuke and grabbed the money Kiba extended towards them.

Sasuke stared at them with confused eyes.

"What the fuck," he hissed.

The three grinned at him, each smile sloppy and crooked. Neji crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his pale eyes.

"I's come ta' my 'tention," Suigetsu began in his ever lazy slur, "tha' i's someone's burffday."

Sasuke stared at them, annoyed. "Get out."

"Hey, hey, hey," Naruto hollered, his grin still splitting his face in half. "Have some gratitude within ya, Teme! We searched all through hell to find a place willing to do this shit!"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the cake. Frosting was white and it looked like it was covered in something; Sasuke didn't bother to try and figure out what it was. He sneered at it before turning towards them, again. "So you got a huge fucking cake into my room. Take it out, I hate sweets."

"Someone's a lil' craaaanky," Suigetsu drawled, smirking. His violet eyes turned to Maniae and he glared at it for a second.

Sasuke got protective and sneered at him.

"_Anyway_," Kiba stressed, rolling his eyes and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked to the cake. "Ignoring your bitching, Prick, lemme tell ya that this cake… Is no ordinary cake—"

"If there's a fucking bomb in that shit I am going to fucking destroy you all."

"—Coz this cake right here," Kiba took out a hand and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the cake, "is lathered and drenched with rum."

Sasuke perked up, then, and he knew that it was the reaction the three idiots were going for. He straightened up from his slouched position, his eyes gluing onto the cake and admiring that, yes, in fact, that which was coating the cake was rum. He turned back to his idiotic friends and stared. Suigetsu, Naruto and Kiba were still grinning smugly at him and Neji was sparing him glances from under his forelocks.

"…A cake drenched in alcohol," Sasuke murmured, the corners of his lips twitching. "…I might actually thank you."

"D'aw!" Suigetsu flung himself on Sasuke just as the latter stood up from his bed and made to move towards he cake. Suigetsu wrapped an arm around Sasuke's bare shoulders and laughed. "Happeh burffday, Prick. Yer a douche and we kin'a hate ye, i's okay, coz—"

"'Getsu, shut up," Kiba said, snorting. He turned to Neji. "Well, Hyuuga, go get the bag!"

Sasuke froze.

"Bag." He glared, again. "What bag."

His stupid friends ignored him and just waited for Neji, who had reluctantly – like always – left the room and came back, a minute later with a black duffle bag. Sasuke stared at it, suspiciously, and prepared to destroy everyone as Kiba grabbed the bag and unzipped it. He took something out, and Sasuke was too busy concentrating on watching Suigetsu and Naruto and even Neji take something out, as well, to notice what it was.

It wasn't until they each held something in each of their hands that Sasuke noticed that they were all bottles of alcohol.

Sasuke felt something and he decided that that must be what happiness actually felt like.

Eight bottles of alcohol. Scotch, Goose, Tequila, Brandy…

"…Fuck you guys," he murmured, which obviously translated to "OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS", when it came to boys. Or maybe just them.

And then… Oh, and then they got _drunk_.

Within his nth cup of scotch, Sasuke turned towards the cake and, with his head tilted (somewhere in his head, a voice reminded him to keep an eye on Maniae) to the side and his hands occupied by his cup and a bottle. He didn't notice his friends growing quiet as he reached the cake.

Sasuke made to poke at it and – disregarding his dislike for sweets – lick some of the frosting when something happened.

He blamed it on the alcohol, but for the love of everything, he was positive something came out of the cake.

And when it registered, he realized the something was a pixie small thing with messy, choppy pink hair and mischievous green eyes.

Sasuke almost dropped his bottle of alcohol.

"Happy birthday," he heard from behind him, but he ignored it as _Sakura_ – his neighbor Sakura; the Sakura he had sex with a year ago; the Sakura—well, it was _that_ Sakura – smirked at him with crimson red lips and feathered her fingertips over his bare chest.

"Happy birthday, Sa-su-ke," she breathed out, winking at him.

Sasuke was flabbergasted.

"WHO WANTS A THREESOME, IT'D BE MY GIFT FOR YOU, SASUKE," Suigetsu cried out, slur gone. But he was already being pulled out by the other four.

Sasuke was pushed onto his bed by a laughing Sakura.

When her lips pressed against his, Sasuke decided it was okay to have stupid friends, around.

Legit.


End file.
